bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidane Touta
Hidane Touta (火種 淘汰, Touta Hidane) is a Shinigami who has joined Kirikō. His goal is to find and locate the Zanpakutō of his former master Kaname Tōsen. Appearance Hidane is a young looking dark skinned boy with black colored hair and silver eyes. He normally wears thick glasses, keeping his eye color unknown. He normally wears a white dress shirt with a pair of black pants. Over his right arm, he has a replacement arm piece from an accident that happened years before. The Gauntlet is outfitted with a communicator and fire-able/retractable hand. Personality Sly and strong minded, Hidane is incredibly smart. His intellect outnumbersle even the highest scholars in the Soul Society. He is skilled with machinery and can effectively "out-create" members of the 12th Division. He is quite skilled with the human body and mind, being able to deduce the problem with any single person. He acts above others who he is above, and on occasion leave the weak to die on the field. He has shown to highly respect Kirikō and has gone to lengths to find the whereabouts of his former master's Zanpakutō. During his youth it was revealed that Kaname took him on as an apprentice because he saw the heart of justice inside Hidane. He went to lengths to train Hidane, and when leaving the Soul Society failed to involve Hidane. Hidane had no remorse for his master's actions and didn't seem to be bothered by his death. Abilities *'Keen Intellect'- Incredibly smart, Hidane has a vast mind surrounded by years of study. He is skilled with multiple things, ranging from the body to machinery. He is a skilled inventor, out-classing members of the 12th Division by years. He has stated to have read through the Soul Society archives, and memorize them. He has also shown to have a photographic memory. *'Shunkan' (瞬勘, Flash Perception)- A combination of Kidō and overall mind-power, the user, in this case Hidane can send forward large blasts of electrical energy. By bringing both his Spiritual Power & Mind Power onto the same playing field, he can manipulate the electrical waves in his brain into physical matter. He has also shown to use this ability to be able to send jolts of electrical reiatsu into his opponents, temporarily paralyzing them. He has also used this ability to "speed read", saying it gets him through books alot quicker then normal. *'Kidō Practioner'- Not as skilled as his subordinates, he is quite knowledgeable in this area of expertise. He has shown to be proficient in Bakudō over Hadō and has shown to subdue people with a wave of his hand. His reiatsu is strong enough to make a level 30 Bakudō spell be able to hold its own against a level 50-60 Hadō. Zanapkutō Hidane's Zanpakutō is known as Dōkeshi (道化師, clown) and is sealed as a wakizashi. The hilt is light red with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval. *'Shikai'- Released by the command Warai (笑い, laugh) and in Shikai Dōkeshi becomes a long chokutō with no guard. Hidane's eyes start to glow a faint violet, noticeable from behind his glasses. In Shikai, he has shown to gain a more humorous intent playing with his opponents in battle. **'Shikai Abilities'- In Shikai, Dōkeshi can emit violet colored blasts via an attack known as Nejiro Murasaki (根城 紫, Violet Citadel). Channeling reiatsu through Dōkeshi, Hidane will slash down releasing a violet colored energy blast. *'Bankai'- In Bankai Dōkeshi becomes Bochi no Dōkeshi (墓地 道化師, Graveyard of Clowns). Only the Bankai name is known. Trivia * His goal is to locate Kaname Tosen's Zanpakuto and use it to bring the Soul Society to its knee's. The reason behind this goal is unknown. Category:Character